


Sharing Space, Sharing Air

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dick Jokes, Drugs, First Kiss, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link wasn't sure when they started smoking outside of college parties, but the natural development it led to is definitely something he can get behind.





	Sharing Space, Sharing Air

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay | Wedgies | **Shotgunning** | Micro/Macro

Link wasn't sure when they started smoking weed outside of parties. It was just something the pair would do from time to time. One would seem to be having a rough or bad day, then the other would offer up the pipe, or a joint. The pair sharing space probably too intimate for friends, but neither would examine it high or sober. Both leaving it be.  
  
Then someone introduced them to shotgunning. Link remembers how lightheaded he got, the smoke passing from a girl's soft lips to his. He got a head rush, and he wasn't sure if it was from the weed, the passing of smoke, or how intimate it was when he took his own hit and passed it to the girl on his other side.  
  
He remembers going home blitzed out of his mind, Rhett muttering something about Oreos the whole way back. Link had zero recollection of how he got into bed, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to count this as a win.  
  
It wasn't until weeks later that it happened. He was stuck on a project, his pen tapping furiously on the desk. Another annoyed huff, a low groan and he let his head hit the desk with a resounding thunk.  
  
"Link," the blond sounded from beside him.  
  
He heard the familiar sound of a lighter catching, the soft crackle of the paper as it catches. Link sat up when he heard the inhale, the way the ember softly burned through the joint. The brunet turned to take the joint, and instead was met with Rhett's lips pressed against his. The acrid taste of smoke and marijuana coating his tongue as he inhaled deeply.  
  
His heart jolted into a sprint, his stomach swooping at the contact. The boys parted only long enough for Rhett to take another hit, the ember brightening on the tip of the joint. This time when they locked lips, smoke passing from the blond to the brunet, Link's tongue swiped along the taller boy's lower lip.  
  
Both boys groaned low in their throats. This time they parted because Link stood from his chair. He plucked the joint from Rhett's fingers, taking a drag from the spliff. The brunet pushed the blond back and down. His back coming to rest on the edge of the bottom bunk with the smaller man straddling his thighs.  
  
Link pressed his lips to the taller boys, letting the smoke from his aching lungs flow into the man underneath him. He tingled from head to toe when Rhett's tongue delved into his mouth, chasing the taste of smoke with something that tasted so clearly like his friend.  
  
"Gosh, what are we doing bo?" his voice was soft, airy. Link was high on the touch just as much as the drugs.  
  
"I found an excuse to kiss you and I did it. Sorry not sorry. Now, you gonna take another hit?" Rhett's smug smile was too much for Link's floating mind.  
  
So instead he pressed his lips to that smarmy mouth, "I gotta take a break bo."  
  
"Yeah, is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?" This time the joke was so absurd that Link rolled away from his friend.  
  
"Gosh Rhett," he was breathless with laughter.  
  
The joint was plucked from his fingers, the burning sound flowing through one ear and out the other.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so high, I'd help you with that."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me McLaughlin."  
  
And if he wound up taking another shotgun, well that was bound to happen when there was a lit joint in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I love shotgunning. Its so intimate. Its real good. Would recommend 10/10
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
